


【哈德】隐瞒

by HagridIsAGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Female Draco, M/M, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, 暂时性性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagridIsAGirl/pseuds/HagridIsAGirl
Summary: 隐瞒关系，隐瞒性别，隐瞒爱意，不再隐瞒。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Kudos: 36





	【哈德】隐瞒

**Author's Note:**

> 2020lofHarry生贺活动贺文  
> 17:00
> 
> 生日快乐harry<3<3<3

“不要用这种眼神勾引我脱衣服，”Harry对着镜子打领带，用眼神警告身后的人，“宴会长袍不能有褶皱，你说的。”

Draco低头把报纸翻得哗哗响，“我只是尽力确保你不会用你那令人恐惧的审美毒害公众。”他把报纸举高遮住脸，用平板滑稽的长声念道：“黄金单身汉、巫师界救世主战后首次于魔法部发表公开演说！”

还不忘阴阳顿挫地读出“黄金单身汉”。

Harry放弃和领带斗争，转身盯着趴在床上的Draco。“我们讨论过好多次这事了，是你不愿意公开。”

“说真的，他们非要在区区一个Potter前面加这么一串定语吗！”Draco愤愤地埋进报纸，无视Harry的指责。

“看着我，Draco。”

“我一直在看……Salazar在上！”Draco抬头看了他一眼，立刻把报纸摔到一边，“我花了两个小时才给你配好的衣服！”他翻身下床，靠近Harry扯掉他胸前皱巴巴的领带，嘟囔着走向自己的衣柜，“愚蠢的、乱七八糟的、无可救药的Gryffindor狮子，离开我的视线一分钟就妄图以各种方式毁灭世界。”

Harry揣着手看Draco用咒语把十几条不同花色的领带绕着Harry形成一个圈，每一条领带都在Harry领口处停顿几秒等待Draco评价。

“灾难的红色，”Draco挥手，红色的领带丧气地弯成一条回到衣柜挂好。

“白色……可以待定，”白色的领带飘在Harry旁边排好队。

“深蓝色……配这次的藏青条纹西装不错，甚至比之前被你糟蹋的那条要好。Potter，你觉得呢？”

Harry把剩下的领带全赶回衣柜，搂住Draco的腰拉近他：“我都可以，但是你得抓紧时间，我要迟到了。”

Draco瞪了Harry一眼，低下头，熟练地给Harry打好领带，用手抚平褶皱。

“那帮笨蛋，以为你能连续三年在巫师潮流登顶是谁的功劳？”

“我觉得这次就正好能让他们知道是谁了。”

“Potter，这对你……对我们的名声有很大的影响，”Draco厌倦地叹气，“我父亲还没死呢，我暂时不想让他在阿兹卡班提前中风。”

“好吧……那要是明天报纸又把我和其他人写进绯闻你就别再砸东西了，恢复如初用太多不好，你知道的。”Harry想起被Draco摔过四次的刚烈茶杯，她选择用性命报复Draco——在Draco把嘴凑到茶杯边时裂成三块用热茶烫了他一腿并拒绝第五次被恢复如初。

“ _我拒绝再当疯狂嫉妒的Malfoy的牺牲品了！_ ”茶杯提着最后一口气用尖细的声音朝着他们吼叫。Harry把那几块悲愤的碎片包好，在柜子的角落里安葬了她。

Draco撇嘴，抬手摸摸Harry的脸，整理他被发胶固定后梳的头发，食指轻柔地扫过颧骨和眼角，拇指划过Harry的嘴唇，勾住他的脖子咬了一口。“那最好别让我看见那些愚蠢的女巫和你的距离小于十五寸，男巫也不行。”

“十五寸？你这个小麻烦精。”Harry拂开Draco的刘海亲吻他的额头，“晚上用你的屁股惩罚我吧。”

Draco看Harry披上长袍匆匆离开，百无聊赖地在房间里晃荡，思考着今晚的惩罚游戏，却在Harry的书桌上看见了他宴会要用的演讲稿。

他决定亲自送过去。

————————

Harry刚踏进大厅，一位化着紫色眼影的巫师就叫住了他。

“您好，Potter先生！”他紧紧握住Harry的手。“感谢您对我们杂志所做的贡献！”

“呃……您好，但我不记得有接受过贵社的采访？”Harry不合时宜地想着他的眼睛看起来像被打过一样。

“我们是从日常的蛛丝马迹中获得的信息。或许您听过Harry Potter让你立刻性奋的六个身体部位？或者救世主爱用体位大猜想？这几期都卖得很好！”

Harry惊恐地抽回手，他一点都不想知道这是哪来的蛛丝马迹。“Merlin保佑我没看过这些文章。”

巫师毫不在意地挤眼睛，这让他看起来更像被打了。“没关系，您可以关注我们的新主题，数字算命与成人夜间生活专栏，上面预测您今晚会和一个波涛汹涌、技术绝佳的长发美人共度良宵。”

Harry差点把嘴里的香槟吐回杯子。

巫师似乎没有注意到Harry扭曲的表情，他接着涛涛不绝：“多亏了您我们才能卖这么好，如果您有意向，宴会结束我们可……嘿！我的高级袍子！”

路过侍应生盘子里的酒水洒了他一身，侍应生连声道歉，对飞出去的杯子感到困惑。Harry趁乱快步离开走到大厅角落。

“波涛汹涌的美人？嗯哼？”身后传来熟悉的声音，Harry回头。

Draco从隐形斗篷里露出脸，一手拿着Harry演讲稿的羊皮纸。“我来送个急件。”

Harry侧身挡住Draco，接过羊皮纸塞进长袍口袋。“谢谢，你怎么，刚才是你……算了，想留下来玩玩吗？”

Draco把斗篷穿好，他低声说：“本来是想送完就走，不过我觉得还是有必要留下来阻止这些不懂礼仪的饭桶。”

Harry对着大厅熙熙攘攘的人群笑了。“恶作剧要适可而止。”

“取决于他们的礼貌程度。”

————————

Draco二十多年来第一次表现得像个天使，虽然是以恶作剧的形式。Harry想。

这绝对是他参加过的最清净的宴会，所有来搭讪的男巫和女巫都会莫名其妙地被绊倒、袍角勾住桌子或者鞋子掉跟，诸如此类的尴尬场面（Ron除外，他刚进门就踩上了一块突然出现的布丁，对着大厅做了一个完美的双膝滑跪，甚至没来得及靠近Harry），他们都没法跟Harry交谈超过半分钟。

当第八个试图用傲人的双峰感化Harry单身孤独心灵（或肉体）的女巫礼服拉链突然崩开后，Harry用拳头挡着嘴看着地毯：“差不多得了，这屋子里都没有几个衣服完好的女巫了。”

路过的巫师听到Harry的话惊恐地捂紧了自己的斗篷。

Harry尴尬地笑了一下，退到大厅的角落。“Draco？你在哪？”

直到宴会结束，Draco傲慢的长声都没有再出现。

————————

Harry回到家时，房间里一片漆黑。

“Draco？”Harry挂好长袍，开灯走进卧室。

“我在这。”Draco从魔药制作室里走出来，把Harry吓得后退。

“你在做什么？”

眼前的Draco还是Draco，身上是他在家最爱穿的Harry的红色印花T恤和Harry蓝色的内裤。标志性的白金色头发仍然在，只不过长到了肩膀；那张尖尖的小脸也还是那样，只是更尖更小了。让Harry移不开眼的是Draco变小的骨架和……他确信几小时之前还不存在的胸部，以及几小时之前还存在的那个玩意儿。

“你变成了……”Harry用手在胸前比划，脸和下体一起发热。

“女性。是的，特殊的魔药能让巫师短效变性，但是很难做成功。”Draco挑高一边眉毛看着Harry鼓出来的裤子。

“但是为什么？”Harry走近Draco，把长发拨到耳后，露出她红红的耳尖。“是因为今天那些人吗？”

“不，不是，没有。”Draco很快地回答，抬头盯着Harry，“只是我猜你也许会想念女性的身体。”

“我只想念你，你这个笨蛋。”Harry像往常一样吻她的额头。

Draco怀疑地用手捏了一把Harry撑起的裆部，牵着他坐上椅子，自己钻进桌底，跪在Harry脚下，面对着Harry的两腿间。Harry了然地准备解裤子，却被Draco拍开了手。

“本来我打算在大厅就把你吸出来，”Draco拉开Harry的裤链，掏出已经半抬头的阴茎。“但是担心你控制不住自己，只好在这模拟一下了。”

Harry无法控制地想象着人声鼎沸的大厅里Draco跪在桌底的画面，前端滴出更多的前液。Draco用手指沾了些放进嘴里，发出愉快的哼声，接着用手掌裹住Harry的龟头，就着Harry流出的液体润滑柱身，慢慢地撸动。

Harry低头，看到缩在自己腿间的Draco，左手捏着睾丸，右手握着阴茎，迟迟不肯放进嘴里。Harry忍不住挺胯，把粗长的阴茎戳上Draco的脸催促她。Draco抬头看到Harry凌乱的黑发被汗水打湿，卷曲地贴在脸上，翠绿的眼睛直勾勾盯着Draco，里面都是欲望的火花。他的喉结上下移动，嘴唇紧紧抿着不发一语。Draco想把Harry吻开，让他的气息包围自己。

“嘘。动静小点，Potter，这里人很多。”Draco缩了缩自己被Harry勾得滴水的小穴，坚持完成假象的宴会口交。

Harry被Draco一本正经的口气弄得想笑，脑子里却浮现出刚才宴会的场景。灯火通明的大厅里，侍应生带着酒水四处走动，魔法部那些老巫师聊着Harry听不懂的陈年话题，舞池里都是随着音乐旋转的人，而他拒绝了所有女巫的邀请，因为他的爱人正跪在圆桌下吃他的阴茎。

“拜托，Draco……”Harry低着头，用气音委屈地求着Draco。

Draco被Harry看得脸红，闭上眼睛含住了Harry。

“呜……”被湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着，Harry舒服得喘了一口气。Draco收紧两颊勉力吞吐，偶尔停下舔弄Harry的囊袋或者龟头，唾液和前液混在一起滴在地毯上。Harry倾身撑在桌边，用上对抗Voldemort的意志才勉强阻止自己摆腰去插Draco的嘴——他还记得Draco和他玩的游戏。

Draco尽职地扮演角色，不像往常那样抚摸Harry，也没有再抬头，只是双手抠着Harry的皮带，感受着肉棒在嘴里进出的动作，让Harry的气味侵犯自己。快感直冲Harry太阳穴，他还分神想着幸好Draco没有真的在宴会里给他口交，不然他可能会当着整个会场的人把Draco扔在桌上操。

Draco含得越来越深，Harry抓住Draco的金发，让Draco的头埋得更紧。Draco吞咽着，Harry爽得指尖发麻，他把Draco的头发往后扯，强迫Draco看向他：“Draco……我要射了……”

Draco闻言吐出Harry的阴茎，从Harry的腿间站起身，把Harry颤抖的阴茎留在那。高潮被强行打断，Harry像只大狗狗一样垂着眼睛看Draco。

Draco转过身暗示性地拉下内裤边，Harry立刻起身把Draco压在最近的墙上。

“不要脱衣服，Potter。”Draco颤抖着喘气。

Harry抵在Draco肩窝点点头，一手隔着T恤揉捏Draco圆圆的乳房，一手伸进内裤抚摸Draco一片泥泞的小穴。

“这是什么？”Harry疑惑地把内裤扯下Draco的膝盖，手指勾住Draco穴口处那个小小的环。

“你……拉出来就知道了。”Draco抠着墙纸，摆动屁股催促Harry。

Harry往外拉，一颗一颗大小不一的珠子慢慢出现，还带着Draco小穴里分泌的爱液。

“啊……Harry……”Draco不满Harry的速度，扭动腰肢想把珠子重新吃回去。

Harry看得口干舌燥，他把串珠扯出来丢在床上，大手扇着Draco的屁股，没等Draco说话就直直地把阴茎插了进去。

Harry的肉棒刚埋进去，Draco软热的小穴便急不可耐地裹住他。Harry掐住Draco的腰，没有停顿就开始快速冲撞。

“你是想让我当着魔法部那帮人的面操你吗？”Harry不满被衣料隔着，无法和Draco肌肤相贴，加倍操着Draco。

“太快了……Harry，Harry！！”Draco哭叫着呻吟，踮着脚尖用屁股迎合Harry的抽插，Harry冰凉的汗水甩在Draco背上，引得Draco一阵颤栗。

没过多久，Harry就撤出阴茎，把Draco掰过身让他再次跪下，撸动着把精液射在Draco通红的脸上。

Draco眼皮上都是粘稠的液体，他闭着眼睛把嘴边的精液都舔干净，等Harry用手绢擦干净他的脸，伸出舌头让Harry检查被吞下的精液，坏笑地看着Harry：“舒服了吗？”

Harry架起Draco，把她的头发拢到肩后，吮吸着Draco的嘴唇，额头相抵，可怜巴巴地说：“头发太碍事了，都看不到你的脸。”

Draco微笑着吻上Harry，任由Harry的舌头在自己嘴里占有性地舔弄。Harry脱下Draco的T恤，揪住她的乳头，吻着Draco的下巴、颈侧和手腕，又慢慢向下亲吻她平坦的小腹，抱住Draco把她放在床上。

“你想让我怎么干你？”Harry单手把领带扯开丢在一边。

Draco眼神不错地看着Harry，她不想承认下面因为Harry的动作流了更多的水。

“……都可以。”

Harry已经脱完了上衣，他对着Draco笑了一下：“那就分开腿跪好。”

Draco照做，看着Harry一丝不挂地上床平躺。Harry再次命令：“屁股移过来，我要舔。”

Draco颤抖着爬向Harry，把滴着水的小穴放在Harry下巴，Harry的胡茬刺着她，Draco脸和肩膀红成一片。她现在是这么敏感，以至于她担心自己会哭出来。

Draco确实哭了，Harry直接舔上了她的阴蒂。

“呜……Haaaaryyyyyy！”Draco尖叫着仰头，手把床单揪出两个漩。

这是Harry第一次吃她的屁股。当然，是她，不是他。所以Draco不知道女性的身体和男性的有这么不同，光是被Harry舔一下Draco就觉得自己要高潮了。

“Harry……好棒……呜嗯……”Harry舔得很用力，而且很大声，他的舌头来来回回地扫过Draco的阴部，手指分开Draco的阴唇，吮吸啃咬着那个凸起的小点。“Harry…Harry……！！啊啊啊啊……”

Draco随着Harry舔弄的动作前后摆动着，双手抓住自己的乳房用力揉搓。

“还要……再舔深一点……”

Harry应声往下，梗住舌尖戳进Draco小小的肉洞。

“啊！！呜……”Draco双腿夹紧了Harry的头，屁股坐在Harry的脸上，让Harry用粗糙湿热的舌头狠狠地操自己的小穴。

Harry放开手捏紧Draco圆润的屁股，嘬着Draco的阴蒂，用舌面压擦着粉红的穴肉，房间里充满了啧啧水声。

“Harry……我要……高潮了……”Draco哭着抓紧Harry毛茸茸的黑发，浑身止不住颤抖。

Harry微笑地看着Draco满脸的泪痕，满意地说：“好，射吧。”

Draco用Harry短硬的胡茬蹭了一下自己，紧绷着到达了顶点，小穴里涌出许多半透明的液体，弄脏了Harry的下巴和床单。

Harry扶住Draco躺在自己身边，抚摸着她的脊背，亲吻她的头发等她渡过高潮。Draco抱紧Harry，把眼泪都蹭在Harry胸前。两人四肢交缠，断续着接吻。

Draco被吻得气喘吁吁，她推离了Harry，手又摸上了Harry隐约有抬头趋势的阴茎。Harry捏捏Draco的脸，亲了一下她的鼻梁。

Draco深深吻住Harry，含住Harry的舌头吮吸，手指沉迷地抚摸Harry的头发，屁股暗示性地撞着Harry。

Harry认命起身，抬起Draco的臀部，顺手拿起刚才的串珠。“想被操就撅好。”Draco伸腿踹了Harry一脚，乖乖地塌腰。

Harry扶住Draco的腰，不打招呼就把串珠塞进了Draco的屁股。

冰凉的珠子碰到了后面，Draco挣扎着往前爬。“Potter！”

Harry拍了一下Draco的屁股。“别动，待会伤到你。”

Draco哼哼唧唧地骂着，感受珠子塞进后穴的饱胀感。“呜……”Harry小心地把串珠都塞进Draco的屁股，才慢慢用润滑油扩张Draco的小穴。

Harry扶着自己的阴茎，涂满润滑油，试探着在Draco肉洞边缘戳弄。Draco不满地向后伸手，抓住肉棒往自己小穴里面放。Harry顺从地插进去，圆钝的龟头顶开狭小的肉道，Draco疼出了一点眼泪。Harry抚摸着Draco的后背，亲吻她的蝴蝶骨：“还好吗？”

“嗯，继续……”Draco扭头吻住Harry鼓励他。

Draco俯身紧紧抱住Harry，以自己的方式包裹他，掠夺他，占有他。Harry深深地插到底，直到Harry沉甸甸的睾丸抵住Draco的屁股。

“Potter，动一下……”

Harry把Draco的长发拨在一边，露出她的侧脸，“好的，你这个小麻烦精。”

Harry摆腰抽插Draco的小穴，右手不忘拉住Draco后穴的环，随着动作一起拉出推进。

Draco拉下Harry的手臂和他接吻，让Harry从她的脖颈抚摸到她的脚踝，全身上下里外都被Harry用不同的方式侵犯。Draco贴着Harry的嘴唇瘫软在床上呻吟。“嗯啊……Potter！呜呜……用力点！快操我，使劲，干我的屁股！”

Harry拔出整根阴茎再插到底，每一下都要把Draco操得陷进床垫。“Draco，你太紧了……”Harry喘着气，汗水流进眼睛里，他抹了一把脸，咬住Draco的肩膀更用力地操着Draco的肉穴。

“啊啊……Harry，Harry…Harry！！”Draco着迷地念着在其他场合无法正大光明说出口的爱人的名字，“Harry！Merlin！你太大了…好粗……好棒！！”

“就这样！用你的肉棒干我！Harryyyyy……拜托！操我！”

Harry跪起身，疯狂骑着Draco，用力撞着Draco的肉洞，肉体拍打的声音让Harry更加兴奋，Draco的肉穴被他操得湿滑泥泞，抽搐着紧紧缠着他，Harry激动到手心发热，把Draco顶到了床头板。

“Draco……我要射了……”Harry的阴茎一阵颤抖，他急忙拔出来，但是Draco把他推倒在床上，扯掉后穴里的串珠，扶着他的肉棒着急地坐进去。

“Harry，射给我……”Draco晃着屁股，用下流的方式吻着Harry，“求你了，像平常一样……射在我小穴里，拜托…我想要！”

Harry吞咽着唾液，把Draco的腰使劲往下摁，抬胯往里顶，抵住Draco的屁股把精液全部射进了她的小穴。

Draco簌簌地抖着，Harry的精液如她所愿完全射了进去，Draco也同时达到了高潮。

Draco趴在Harry身上，头发糊了Harry一脸，Harry吐出嘴里的头发抱怨着说：“我还是更想念你前面有东西的时候。”

Draco用假笑回应他。

Harry清理干净两人，换上新的床单和被套。Draco埋在枕头里嘟囔，Harry没听清，他弯腰给Draco盖上被子：“你说什么？”

“我说明天你就给我公开！”Draco恶狠狠地撇过脸，“晚安，疤头。”

Harry发誓他听见了家具们压抑但快乐的欢呼。

“好的，雪貂。”


End file.
